Child of Prophecy
by Capricorn12
Summary: It's the fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be turned on its head. As a new ally is introduced and changes Harry into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Please review and tell me what you think.

The Child of Prophecy

_Prologue:_

Once ago, the Gods ruled over and protected the people of the Earth. They guided, fought for and against, healed, and bestowed many gifts upon the people. One of the gifts that were given was that of magic. This gift was given to the priests and priestesses that guarded the temples of the Gods. The tasks of the priest or priestess were to offer prayers and sacrifices for honor as well as to act a means of communication between the deities and their people. The most famous temple of communication was that of the Oracle of Delphi at the Temple of Apollo. Lord Apollo is the God of the Sun, Prophecy, Music and the Arts, and Healing. When there is a prophecy given, the Lord Apollo is always present to determine the course of the person, in which the prophecy pertains too. The prophecy given on this day, however, will not come to pass for almost 2,000 years.

A bell tolls and Apollo knows that he must race towards Delphi. He can sense that the Oracle is about give an important prophecy. He gathers his horses and within minutes his chariot is burning across the sky. As he nears his temple he notices that his head priest and priestess are standing at the entrance waiting for him. "Lord Apollo, the Oracle has been waiting and she said that it was necessary for you to be here. The Oracle said that this prophecy will bring about a massive change," said the head priest after he and the head priestess bow their greetings to their Lord.

"Does she," exclaimed Lord Apollo as he enters the temple.

They travel in silence until they reach the center of the temple. In the center, there is an alter and behind it, a massive statue of Lord Apollo with the light of the Sun gleaming upon it from the opening in the ceiling. The alter is adorned in a white and blue cloth with incense burning and offers of sacrifice on it. In between the alter and the statue, sits a girl, the Oracle. The Oracle lifts her head as she senses her Lord approaching. The Oracle's eyes go blank and her voice is monotone as she gives forth the prophecy.

_The World as we know it will fall._

_The Ways of Old, forgotten._

_Another will take their place. One God worshipped. Our Gods dismissed and lost._

_The Priests and Priestesses persecuted and forced into hiding._

_But Magic continues._

_One will be born with the Mark of Zeus._

_Tragedy, he will know. Tragedy will be his strength._

_He will bring about a renaissance of the Ways of Old._

_But only if found and protected by Lord Apollo._

_Find him, Lord Apollo! Find him, Lord Apollo!_

_Find this Child of Prophecy!_

_For if you do not, it will be the ending of the World!_

The Oracle finishes speaking and a chill settles in. Lord Apollo can feel the truth of her words in his bones. He knows that she is never wrong and that he must prepare. He nods to his priest and priestess and exits the temple. It's only a matter of time.

As predicted, the prophecy came true. The Priests and Priestesses were hunted because of their magic and refusal to believe in just one god. They went underground, set up their own towns and cities, and started to call themselves wizards and witches. The Gods and magic protected them from the others. But as time passed, many things were forgotten, the Ways of Old and of how they came to be. As each generation comes and goes, the truth and belief of their origins fades. It becomes nothing more than a story that parents tell their children at night.

Lord Apollo searched for many years for the one who bore the Mark of Zeus, but continued to come up empty. He began to despair and was on the verge of giving up all hope, when another prophecy was given. Of one being born as the seventh month dies and that he will be marked as the Dark Lord's equal. 'Perhaps, this child, prophesized as the Dark Lord's equal will be the one who will also bare the Mark of Zeus.'

And so, he watched very closely at those that the Dark Lord targeted. He knew that the war was coming to a head and that something was going to happen. He continued to watch and wait. Finally, after many centuries of searching and waiting, he was not disappointed. On Halloween Night, he found the Child of Prophecy. Not only did Harry Potter lose his parents and defeat Lord Voldemort, but he was marked with a lightning bolt. The Lightning Bolt that is the Mark of Zeus. Lord Apollo went to get the baby when, the Fates appeared. "You must not take him yet. It is not time."

"But he is the one, the Child of Prophecy! I must protect him!" exclaimed Lord Apollo.

"And you will, but not yet! You must wait and observe the child! You will only step in when the time is right and when we say! You cannot fight this, Lord Apollo! Not even the Gods can disobey the Fates! You must wait!"

Lord Apollo knew that he could not go against the Fates, so he grudently agreed. He disappeared into the shadows as he felt another enter the shattered remains of the house. A man in black, enter the room. The sorrow radiated so greatly off the man that Lord Apollo wanted to reach out and offer him comfort, but something held him back. He watched the man cry and scream over the woman's body. He watched as the man pulled himself back together and look at the Child of Prophecy. He was shocked when the man made an unbreakable vow to protect the child in memory of the mother who died to protect him. Once the vow was sealed, the man vanished into the night. And Lord Apollo knew that he found an ally in the man in black that night.

An hour later, the child was taken from his devastated home and placed with his aunt. For fourteen years, Lord Apollo watched as the child was neglected, abused, and used by his aunt, cousin, and uncle, especially his uncle. Many times Lord Apollo wanted nothing more than to rip apart those that hurt and tortured him. However Lord Apollo was bound by the ruling of the Fates, but that would all change.

Chapter 1 

A very frustrated and angry Harry Potter laid underneath the window of the kitchen, listening to the news trying to hear about anything that would give him any information connected to Voldemort. Well, he was until Uncle Vernon caught him and chased him out. Now he's walking down the street, destination unknown. All he knows is that he needs to get away before despair eats at him and he does something reckless. He comes to a playground where he sits on the swing and contemplates the lack of communication from everyone this summer.

'I can't believe that Ron and Hermione haven't written to me or respond back to any of my letters! Why are they doing this and what are they hiding? I need to know, especially after last year!', he thought despondently. 'I wish there was some way to find out.' Harry remained in the swing until Dudley and his gang came swaggering over, to torment him. Harry was ready for Dudley though, and it would be a marvelous way for him to vent his anger. "What do you want?!" snarled Harry, with a sneer that would have done Snape proud. As they began to argue, Harry felt a strong sense of foreboding. Something evil was coming for him and it was coming now!

The skies darken, the wind grew cold, and panic began to set in. The last time Harry felt like this was during the third task of the TriWizard Tournament, when he and Cedric were vaulted into the graveyard that would bring about the resurrection of Voldemort. He knew it was bad when Dudley and his gang felt it too. The gang took off; leaving Dudley and Harry behind, and the only thing that Harry could think off was 'what a bunch of cowards! Shit! I have to protect Dudley and get back to Privet Drive!' Quickly, He grabbed Dudley's arm and pulled him into the direction of Privet Drive.

"Come on Dudley! We have to go! NOW!" bellowed Harry. At his urging, Dudley finally began to move. They raced through the field and got to the tunnel under the railway. As they entered the tunnel, it grew cold and the sense of foreboding was stronger than ever. Harry knew that he had to keep him and Dudley moving and not to let his guard down, or else. Then all of a sudden, they were attacked by dementors! Harry was thrown into and pinned against the wall by the dementor as it began to suck his soul out. Harry struggled desperately as he tried to reach for his wand.

'Please, please, please let me reach my wand' he prayed. As his trembling fingers managed to pry it out of his pocket, he was able to stab the dementor in the head. He fell to the ground with a painful thud. Harry skittered across the floor of the tunnel trying to get to Dudley as he saw another dementor feeding upon him. Harry raised his wand to yell out the expecto patronum spell when there was a sudden and bright, blinding flash of light. When the light faded, the dementors were gone and in their place stood a man. The man was adorned in magnificent gold robes with hues of reds and oranges, which reminded Harry of the Sun. The man has shoulder length golden blonde hair, eyes that are as blue as the sky, and his beauty could not be described. The man radiated power, strength, wisdom, and knowledge of events that have yet to happen.

Harry stared at the man for minute before he realized that he had no idea who the man was. He stood in front of Dudley, with his wand held aloft, taking a defensive stance and asked, "Who are you?"

The man responded, "My name is Apollo, Harry Potter. I have watched over you since the tragedy that occurred on that Halloween Night. You are a Child of Prophecy and the key to keeping the Wizarding World alive. I know of events that are to come and I have been sent to you now as those events are being sent into motion."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 2

Harry stared dumbfounded at Apollo. He couldn't comprehend or believe anything that Apollo just said. All he could think of was, 'what?!' Apollo studied Harry's reaction. Harry was very pale and shaking like a leaf.

"We must go, Harry. You are going into shock and your cousin needs help. When we get back to your home, I will tell you everything."

At Apollo's words, Harry snapped out of it and shrieked, "You can't come back home with me. My uncle will flip!"

Apollo gave Harry a slight laugh and a dark smile, which sent shivers down Harry's back. "Don't worry about your uncle. If he does anything, I will take care of him. But we really must go. Who knows what else lingers in the dark."

Harry relented and pulled Dudley to his feet. Dudley was incapacitated and so Harry, with help from Apollo, carried Dudley back to Privet Drive.

Once they reached Number 4, all hell broke loose! Aunt Petunia was waiting in the door for her Duddikins and once she saw him, limp, cold, and in and out of consciousness, she flew off the handle. "You freak! What the hell did you do to my Dudley?! Vernon, come quickly! The freak hurt our Dudley! You just wait, boy! When Vernon get through with you, you'll be lucky if you'll still be alive!" All through her ranting, she never noticed Apollo, nor did she notice the rage growing upon his face.

"Silence! Harry is not a freak, first off and secondly if it wasn't for him, then your son would be dead! You and your husband will not touch one single hair upon his head, if you value your life!" Apollo snarled at Petunia. Petunia's mouth snapped shut as Vernon lumbered behind her.

"Now you see here," Vernon started to say, but Apollo cut him right off. "No, you see here, you useless piece of garbage! No one will do anything to Harry. And if you or your wife tries to do anything, I will rip out your heart! Now let us in, so I can heal Harry and your son!" Vernon had turned purple in rage but he and Petunia stepped aside to let Apollo and Harry with Dudley, in.

Apollo had Harry walked in first and he followed behind. He was going to make sure that Vernon and Petunia didn't touch Harry. He had seen the damage that they had caused to Harry, especially Vernon, while he watched over him. And he would be damned if Harry was harmed while he was here to do something about it! Harry moved Dudley into the living room and placed him upon the couch. He stepped aside as Apollo knelt down to be at Dudley's level. "Harry, stay close and don't move from my side." Harry nodded and stayed put. He wasn't stupid. He grimaced as he looked at Uncle Vernon and he could see that if he left Apollo's side, he would be a dead man.

Apollo placed his hand upon Dudley chest; his hand began to glow with gold light. The gold light seeped into Dudley's body and spread throughout, so that Dudley actually glowed. Apollo chanted the healing incantations. Harry watched in fascination as Apollo was healing Dudley. Once the incantations were finished, the glowing stopped and color returned back to Dudley's face. As soon as Apollo was certain that Dudley was out of danger, he turned towards Harry. "Come here, Harry. I need to make sure that you are alright."

But before Harry could move towards Apollo, Vernon stepped into the room and exclaimed, "You will not be healing that freak! I absolutely forbid it!"

Apollo glared at Vernon and said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "I will do as I see fit. If I choose to heal Harry, then I will and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Vernon stepped closer to Apollo and puffed out his chest, "If you try, I will hurt you!" Apollo laughed outright and said, "I like to see you try! Harry, come here, please."

Vernon swung his beefy fist at Apollo. Apollo dodged and caught Vernon's fist. Apollo applied pressure to Vernon's fist to the point where he shattered it! Vernon shrieked out in pain and fell onto the floor by the couch. Petunia flew into the room and to Vernon's side. Apollo smirked at Vernon's pain. "I warned you."

Apollo motioned to Harry. Harry and Apollo left the living room and headed up the stairs to Harry's room. At the entrance of the room, Apollo shook his head in disgust at the multitude of locks going down the door and the cat flap at the bottom. 'Wretched people! They deserve to be given to Cerberus to be eaten!' Apollo thought. Once inside, the room was dull and bleak. The furniture in the room was second hand and falling apart. Harry's owl, Hedwig, was locked within its cage and there were bars on the outside on the windows. Apollo was so enraged that he was tempted to go back downstairs and kill the Dursley family. But Harry wouldn't want that, regardless of how the Dursley's had treated him. Besides, his health was more important than the bloodshed he wished to bring upon the Dursley's. "Harry, I need you to sit down so that I can check you over and make sure that you're okay." Harry sat down upon the bed and allowed Apollo to check him over.

'Wow! He was really serious about protecting me. No one has ever done this for me. I've had to do everything on my own.' Harry thought as Apollo began chanting the healing incantations. When he had finished, Harry felt rejuvenated and at peace for the first time since he found out that he was a wizard. Harry smiled at Apollo. "Thank you, Apollo."

Apollo nodded his head and said, "Now Harry, I know I told you that I would tell you everything once we got here. However I feel that we are compromised and that what I have to tell you will get back to those who would use this information for their own end. I would like to offer you a choice. You can come with me for the rest of the summer or you can remain here. If you choose to come with me, you would be taken care off and wouldn't have to worry about anything. You will also be told of why I was sent to help you. All information would be at your hand and nothing would be hidden from you. You need to have information, so that you can make the right decision."

Harry took in what Apollo had told him and nodded his head. 'The rest of the summer, pain free! Now that would be a relief. It's not like I have anything keeping me here. My relatives hate me and my so called friends haven't written to me at all. So what do I have to lose? Nothing! I only have to gain. And what would I gain, information that I desperately need and a fierce protector. So I'll do it!'

He had already made up his mind but he just had one question to ask, "Will I be able to return on September 1st to go back to Hogwarts?"

Apollo smiled and said, "Yes, and you wouldn't be alone because I will be coming to Hogwarts with you."

Harry was euphoric! "Okay! So when do we leave?!" Apollo laughed and told him to gather his things.

Once Harry had all of his things, Apollo held out his hand, "Take my hand, Harry, and hold on tight!" And with that Harry and Apollo vanished into the night.

When they reappeared, Harry didn't recognize their surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked Apollo.

"You'll see when we get there." They traveled for a couple of miles down the rocky terrain of the mountainside until they came across a multitude of ancient ruins. In the center of the ruins, there was a large rock that was sitting upon a base.

"This is the Rock of Zeus. According to the myth, Kronos and Rhea were the King and Queen of the Titans and of the Earth. However, Kronos feared that one day, his children would be more powerful than him and that they would overthrow his reign. So as a result of this fear, he ate each of his children as they were born. Rhea was horrified by the actions of her husband, so she came up with a plan to fool him. She wrapped a rock in cloth and gave it to him to eat, in place of Zeus. And it was this act that would allow for Zeus to grown into manhood and for him to rescue his siblings. Once they were rescued, Zeus battled Kronos and the Titans for supremacy over the Earth. And Zeus was victorious, which led to the Age of the Olympians."

Apollo walked over to a large rock and waved his hand. There was ripple of magic and the veil was lifted. Apollo motioned for Harry to come to him. As Harry reached Apollo, he was gob smacked at the sight that he beheld. A temple stood before him, with gleaming white marble pillars that reached to the heavens. Marble statues of people lined the top of the pillars and large gold doors that led to the inside of the temple. Harry was absolutely speechless at the sight. Apollo laughed loudly and said to Harry, "Welcome to Greece, Harry Potter! Welcome to Delphi and to the Temple of Apollo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 3

All Harry could do was just stare. He really was speechless and his mind blank. 'Greece?! Delphi?! Temple of Apollo?!' was all that he could think of until Apollo took pity on him. "Come Harry, we have much to discuss and a lot to do."

Harry shook his head and snapped out of it. Harry followed Apollo as he climbed the steps to enter the temple. Once they reached the large gold doors, Harry was stunned to see a man and woman standing there. They were adorned in blue and white togas. There were gold laurel leaf crowns upon their heads. The man had a golden snake wrapped around his right arm and golden cuffs on his wrist. The woman also had a golden snake wrapped around her arm as well but it was on the left arm instead of the right. She also had golden cuffs on her wrists and a golden necklace with the symbol of the Sun around her neck.

"Good evening Lord Apollo and welcome back." greeted the man and woman.

"Good evening and thank you. Harry, this is the Head Priest and Priestess of the Temple of Apollo. They watch over the temple when I am not available to do so. Have there been any change or news that I should know about?"

They both shook their heads and informed Lord Apollo that nothing had changed. Apollo nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him into the temple. Once they entered the temple, Harry marveled at the beauty of it. It heavily reminded him of when he first entered Hogwarts and truly realized how real magic was.

The walls of the temple were a gleaming white marble that shone as the light of the moon shined upon it. In the center of the temple there was the alter adorned with a white and blue cloth that had incense burning on it. Behind the alter, was a tall statue of Apollo and it was seeing the statue that Harry put two and two together.

"You're the Lord Apollo?!" He asked quite stunned.

Apollo smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I am. And I have been watching you for a very long time. Let us have a seat and I will tell you everything."

Meanwhile, back in Hogwarts, alarms were blaring. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked around the room in a panic as he realized that the wards protecting Privet Drive had fallen. He immediately sent for his most trusted professor and after a few moments, Professor Severus Snape, entered the room. "Severus, I have the utmost need of your assistance. The wards at Privet Drive have fallen and Harry Potter is in danger!"

Severus crossed his arms, glared at the headmaster and demanded, "And what has Potter done now that requires my assistance? Is his pampered lifestyle too much for him to handle? Or does he miss his adorning public?"

Albus shook his head in disappointment. "Now Severus, there is no need for such an attitude. You need to realize that Harry is not James. Harry is his own person. You also need to remember the vow that you took. You swore to protect the boy in Lily's memory. And I have need of that protection. The wards have fallen and it will be only a matter of time before Voldemort finds out and attacks. Go there and retrieve Harry, bring him back to Hogwarts until I can see what caused the wards to fall."

Severus's lips tightened and his knuckles turned white as he clenched his arm in rage at what Albus had said. "You do not need to remind me of the vow that I made, headmaster. I will do as you so manipulatively demanded but know that I will not coddle the boy, nor will I watch over him during his stay here. So I suggest that you find another member of the Order to babysit, for I have other things of importance, which require my attention more than Potter!" And with such a statement, Severus turned and stormed out of the room to return to the dungeons.

Once in the dungeons, he grabbed his traveling cloak and a few other items before he left for the apparition point by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He reached the point and apparated to Privet Drive. He appeared at Privet Drive and made his approach to Number 4. He noticed that it was oddly quiet and growing very cold as he walked to the house. There was something off, something very dangerously off. At Number 4, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He didn't wait very long before the door opened and revealed Petunia.

"You! What are you doing here Snape?!"

Severus sneered, "It's nice to see you too, Tuney. I see that the years haven't been kind to you have they?"

Petunia glared at Severus and shrieked, "You freak! You're just the same as always! A mean, angry, sullen boy who father was no good and beat eep!"

Severus cut off her sentence when he jabbed his wand into her neck. "You will do well not to speak of my family, Tuney, or have you forgotten what I am capable of?"

She gulped and stared at him in horror. "Now I am here in the matter of your nephew. Where is he?"

She shook her head and said, "He not here. He disappeared with a man about an hour or so ago. They bought my Dudley back to me in such a horrible condition! I knew that the freak had something to do it but that man wouldn't let me or my husband near them. He threatened us and attacked Vernon! Then he and the freak disappeared and I say good riddance, seeing as how we never wanted the freak!"

Severus looked at Petunia in disgust and entered her mind to verify the truth behind her words. The images that he saw enraged him and he was hard pressed not to crucio Petunia. He saw the man that Potter was with and demanded, "What is the man's name?! Where did they go?!"

Petunia shook her head and said, "The freak called the man Apollo. And that's all that I know." Severus pulled back from Petunia and entered the home. He began to climb the stairs when Petunia asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Not that it concerns you but I need to investigate and if you say one word against it, I will make due on my threat." Severus made his way up the stairs and came to Harry's room. The locks going down the door and the cat flap made Severus grit his teeth as he entered the room. There was nothing here, except sparse furniture that was falling apart and a picture of Harry's owl on the closet door. On the floor sticking out from under the bed was a first aid kit. Upon looking at the kit, Severus noticed that it was near empty with a note in Potter's hand to get more supplies. The disgust that Severus felt was so great, that if he didn't leave at this very moment his temper would snap and there would be some Unforgiveables thrown around at the Dursley's. He came down the stairs and left the home. He took a deep breath and walked away from Number 4. 'Albus is not going to be happy with this development. Who is this Apollo and why would Potter willingly go with someone he doesn't know? What is going on in Number 4 Privet Drive? Albus has a lot to answer for.' He reached the apparition point and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 4

Once back at Hogwarts, Severus began the trek up to the headmaster's office with his mind reeling. 'It cannot be! Potter abused?! It seems impossible, but there does appear to be signs of it. Albus knew that Lily and Petunia were not speaking at the time of her death. He knew of Petunia's hatred of Lily and magic, so why would he subject his golden boy to such torment? And where were the members of the Order? Are they not supposed to be watching over Potter and reporting anything unusual? Just what is Albus playing at?' Severus stopped to clear his mind and emotions. It wouldn't do for him to appear before the headmaster in such an agitated state. Once he was certain that his occulmency shields were in place and strong, he continued on to the headmaster's office.

Severus reached the gargoyle and gave the password, "Tootsie Pops" and entered the office. Albus Dumbledore looked up from his pacing when Severus entered the room. "Severus, my boy, what happened and where is Harry?"

"Harry was not there when I arrived. According to Petunia, he left with a man by the name of Apollo. Apparently, there was an altercation with Potter and his cousin. The man, Apollo, intervened. I do not know all of the details but I do know that Apollo attacked Vernon Dursley."

Albus looked stricken and sat down in his chair. "Harry is gone? He willingly went with this man?! Why would he do that? He knows that Voldemort is back and that it is imperative for him to stay with the Dursley's for his safety! Why would he do something so reckless?! This isn't like him!"

Severus stared incredulously at Albus, "Albus, Potter's middle name is reckless! And Potter has been pulling reckless stunts since he entered this school. However, I believe that his reckless behavior is tied to another fact that I discovered at the Dursley's. It appears as though Potter was abused. I do not know for a fact, but there were many signs to indicate so. And if it is true, do you not think that Potter would jump at the chance of leaving, even if it is with someone he doesn't know, regardless of the Dark Lord."

Albus closed his eyes and passed a hand over his weary face. He was silent and tears trickled down his face.

Severus was concerned but he needed to know just how much Albus knew, "Albus did you know that this was going on? And if so, why did you not do anything about it?"

Albus opened his watery blue eyes and looked at Severus, "I knew that his home life was left to be desired. I knew that he was neglected, from Arabella's reports but I did not know that it was to this extent."

"But you knew that Petunia hated Lily and magic, so why would you leave Potter with her?"

"I had hoped that Petunia would get over her hatred by taking care of Harry but it doesn't seem to be the case. As for why I placed Harry with Petunia, you know why. He would be protected the best by being housed with those of his mother's blood and Petunia is of Lily's blood."

Severus was apoplectic, "How can I keep my vow to Lily when you allowed this to happen?! I swore to keep the boy safe! And yet you put him with someone who hates and abuses him and you did nothing! And for what?! The greater good?! He is not a chess piece to be moved across your chessboard Albus! And now he went off with a man named Apollo and we don't know where he is! How are you going to explain this to the Order and what is going to happen if the Dark Lord finds out? He will find out, Albus, he always does and then what?!" Severus's chest was heaving and he was trying desperately to contain his rage.

Albus just stared at Severus as his tears continued to roll down his face. "You are right, Severus, Harry is not a chess piece but he is destined to be the one to defeat Voldemort. And that is the will of the fates not me. We need to contact the Order and let them know what has happened. And we need to find Harry as soon as possible before Voldemort finds out." Albus cleared his face of his tears, grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down on it. He then called for Fawkes. "Take this message to Mad-Eye. Fly safely and swiftly my phoenix." Fawkes trilled and flew from the room.

Severus looked at Albus and turned to leave but stopped when Albus called out to him, "Severus, I know that you are angry but I didn't know that you cared for Harry all that much." "I don't care for Potter, Albus. I care for Lily and everything that I do is for her! She is the only thing that has kept and will keep me going during this wretched war." And with that Severus swept out of the room. Albus shook his head, "My poor boy, when will you realize that you do care for Harry and that there are others who care for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 5

Severus stormed down the stairs and into the hallway. His rage was to such an extent that he was afraid of his magic exploding. He walked quickly; it seemed as though Hogwarts felt his rage and made sure that nothing crossed his path on the way to the dungeons. Once he entered his rooms, he went straight to the cabinet for a drink. As he was pouring his drink, he sloshed the firewhiskey over his hands because they were shaking so much, due to his rage. When he finally got his shaking under control, he took a sip. The whiskey burned going down his throat as he thought of the events that happened tonight and what he discovered about Potter. Severus clenched his glass as his rage grew about Albus and what he had done, 'all for the greater good'. 'Who does Albus think he is?! God?! How dare he! How dare he use Potter is this manner! How dare he use Lily against me! Potter's disappeared with some man named Apollo, and it seems that he willingly went because he couldn't stand the abuse anymore! If he just up and went with this man, whose to say that he wouldn't have done same, had it been the Dark Lord that discovered this piece of information?! What the hell was Albus thinking?! Doesn't he ever learn from his mistakes?!' At this thought, Severus threw his glass into the wall and let his magic go.

The magic swirled around him like a tornado as he tried to rein it back in. It took Severus some time to slam his occulmency walls completely up and to get his rage under control. Once he did, he took a look around his room at the destruction his magic caused. The fire in the fireplace flared, the tables were upended, books and papers were scattered everywhere, and it was utter chaos. He shook his head and called for a house elf to take care of the mess. Exhaustion crept up on him and he went into his room to get ready for bed, when the mark flared up on his arm. 'Shit! He knows!' Severus calmed himself and put on his death eater robes. He went into the living room and flooed Albus to let him know that he was called. "Albus, the mark flared up and I must report to the Dark Lord."

Albus grimaced and said, "Do you think that he know about Harry?"

"It is probable but I cannot linger, I must go."

"Then go Severus, but be careful and tell Voldemort very little about the situation."

"I will". With that Severus ended the connection and left the dungeons and Hogwarts. He walked to the edge of the forest and apparated.

Once Severus reached his destination, he walked into wards surrounding Malfoy Manor and continued until he climbed the stairs that lead into the dining room. There at the table sat Voldemort at the head with the rest of the inner circle. Severus approached and took his place at the left hand of Voldemort. "Severus, there is much to be talked about. Wormtail indicates that Potter no longer resides in Surrey behind the blood wards and that he left with a man. Is this true?"

"Yes, My Lord. This is true."

"I see and do you know who this man is and why Potter left?"

"All I know is that the man's name is Apollo and nothing more, My Lord."

"Wormtail also stated that he saw you in Surrey and that you were at Potter's house."

"I was, My Lord. I had been sent there by Dumbledore."

"What is Dumbledore's theory behind Potter's leaving?"

"I do not know, My Lord. Dumbledore would not discuss anything with me beyond the fact that it is imperative that Potter be found and returned."

Voldemort nodded and turned to the other death eaters, "Harry Potter must be found at all costs! Find this man named Apollo and bring Harry Potter to me! You are not to harm Harry Potter for he his mine to destroy, anyone else, you may destroy! Now go and do not disappoint me, for you know the consequences that you will suffer should you do! Now Go!"

With this, the death eaters all got up and began to leave, when Voldemort called out for Severus to stop. Severus turned and said, "Yes, My Lord."

"Because you went to Potter's house and didn't report to me first, regardless of the fact that Dumbledore sent you, you will suffer! Crucio!" Severus hit the ground and his body was wracked with pain as Voldemort held the curse.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 6

Harry Potter entered his new room in the Temple of Apollo. He looked around and he like what he saw. The room itself was a gleaming white, like the marble. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with white sheets and a blue comforter that was the color of the sky. Across from the bed stood a tall dresser, made of mahogany, against the wall, next to the closet. As well as two matching night stand that stood on either side of the bed. On the left side of the bed, there were French doors that opened onto a balcony that overlooked the site of the ruins and over the town. He went over to the doors and opened them to let the cool breeze enter. He sat down on the bed and thought about the information that Apollo had told him.

"_Now Harry, what I have to tell you will ultimately change your life. But you need to remember that not everything is written in stone and some things are not always certain."_

_Harry nodded his head and waited for Apollo to continue. _

"_As you know, I am a god and being a god I am imbued with special gifts. My gifts deal with healing, music, the arts, and prophecy. The Temple of Delphi was and still is renowned for the Oracle. The Oracle is a girl gifted with the ability to see into the future and it is my job to listen and interpret these prophecies. And over 2,000 years ago, The Oracle gave a prophecy about the collapse of the Old Ways and the persecution of the Wizards and Witches. It would only stop when one who was born with the Mark of Zeus came forth and reminded those of the long lost history that had been forgotten. But only if the child was found and protect by myself."_

_Harry nodded. "But what does this have to do with me?"_

_Apollo sighed and looked at Harry, "Harry, you are the child that was born with the Mark of Zeus. You are the one who will bring about a renaissance of the Old Ways once more."_

_Harry stared at Apollo in shock. "Me?! How can this be possible?! I'm just Harry, that's it and nothing more! Just Harry! And if you were supposed to protect me, then where have you been for the last fifteen years?!"_

_Apollo's gaze was solemn as he looked at Harry. "You are more than just Harry, I'm afraid. You bare the Mark of Zeus and I wanted to take you the moment I found you on that Halloween night when your parents died. However I was forbidden by the Fates. I could not come to you until the time was right. So I was forced to watch your trials and tribulations when all I wanted to do was pull you out of that wretched household but I couldn't. Even the gods must abide by the rulings of the Fates."_

_Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "So there was nothing that you could have done until now? And what do you mean by the Mark of Zeus? I have no mark."_

"_No, there was nothing that I could have done then. But you are now here and I will protect you with all that I have. And you do have the Mark. It's on your forehead."_

"_The only thing on my forehead is the scar given to me by Voldemort."_

"_Yes, and that scar is in the shape of a lightning bolt. This is the sign of Zeus. The King and Lord of all the Olympians favor you Harry."_

_Harry looked at Apollo in stunned amazement. "The King of the Olympians favors me?!"_

"_Yes, and it is his favor that will protect you from another prophecy. This prophecy pertains to you and Voldemort. In which 'Voldemort would kill those that have defied him three times and that the one who would defeat him would be born as the seventh month passes. This child would be marked as Voldemort's equal. This child would also have powers that Voldemort wouldn't. However, neither could live while the other one survives'."_

_Harry was horrified, "So I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me?"_

_Apollo nodded. "Yes, but you have the advantage over him because you have the Mark of Zeus. And it's a power and blessing that Voldemort doesn't have. You also have strong allies and people who would willingly die for you. You have the Man in Black. He doesn't."_

"_But I don't know how to use that power and I don't want anyone dying for me. Enough people have died already. And who is the Man in Black?"_

"_I will train you in your magic and physical strength. Unfortunately death comes for everyone whether you wish it to or not. So people will die in this war and on both sides. There is nothing that you can do about that. The Man in Black is your strongest ally besides me and he will be your rock that you can lean on, draw strength from, and depend upon."_

"_Ok, but who is he? Do I know him?"_

"_I cannot tell you who he is, but you do know him."_

_Harry looked at Apollo with apprehension and nodded his head. Apollo smiled slightly and reminded Harry, "Not everything is set in stone, Harry. Prophecies can be interpreted in many different ways and can various meanings. Therefore you will be prepared to face it head on and prevail. And I believe that you will defeat Voldemort and bring not only peace but the Old Ways back to the Wizarding World."_

Harry sat on his bed staring at the white walls of his room as he thought about what Apollo told him. 'I'm having a hard time accepting this. But if Apollo believes that I can beat Voldemort, then maybe I do stand a chance after all. And who is the Man in Black? I wonder if this information is what Dumbledore has been hiding from me.'

Harry shook his head and got up to get ready for bed. Once he was settled, he took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He hoped that he would have a peaceful nights rest. However he was wrong, as many hours later he was swept into a vision.

Harry was shaking violently in his bed as he was locked within his vision. He watched as Voldemort tortured Snape until Snape finally screamed out in pain. Snape was on the ground, breathing heavily through his noise as he tried to regain control of his body. Harry notice that Snape had blood upon his lip and wondered if Snape had bitten the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from screaming or if it had been due to internal injuries. He watched in amazement as Snape pulled himself up to his feet and bow before Voldemort.

"Forgive me, My Lord. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Severus. I would hate to lose you because you fail at the task that had been assigned to you."

"Of course, My Lord."

"You may go."

And with that, Harry was pulled out of the vision, when someone was shaking his shoulders trying to wake him up. Harry shot up in bed and almost collided with Apollo as he stood over him. He was breathing heavily and tried to talk but his voice was raspy. He realized that he must have been screaming and that why Apollo was in his room. Apollo handed Harry a glass of water.

"Harry, are you alright and what happened?"

"I'm okay. I had a vision."

Apollo looked startled. "A vision of what, precisely?"

Harry took a sip of water, "I had a vision of Voldemort."

"And what was Voldemort doing?"

"He was torturing Snape."

Apollo's eyes widened, "Why?! Do you know why Voldemort was torturing Snape?"

Harry goggled at Apollo, "No, I don't know why he tortured Snape. Do you know Snape?"

"In a manner of speaking. How badly was he injured?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. He was spitting blood out of his mouth and I was shocked that he was able to stand after the pain that he endured."

Apollo nodded his head at what Harry said. He asked Harry if he wanted a dreamless sleep potion. Once he administered the potion and Harry was calmly sleeping. He left and went into his room where he gathered his medical kit. He sent for the head priest and priestess, and asked them to watch over Harry as he had to go for an emergency. Once he knew that Harry was safe, asleep, and secured, he left for Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7

Apollo flew to his chariot with such a speed that Hermes would be jealous of. He made sure that he had everything that he needed. 'Hold on Severus! Dear Fates, do not take him away from Harry! Not yet, not now! Zeus protect him!' Apollo's chariot burned across the night-time sky as a comet would, but instead of a tail of ice, it was a tail of fire as he made his way to Hogwarts.

As Apollo was flying with all speed to Hogwarts, Severus had just apparated into the Forbidden Forest. He clenched his side and grimaced in pain. The torture that Voldemort put him through was immense. He stumbled to the nearest tree and tried to catch his breath. He slid down the tree and sat at the base, breathing in deep, slow breathes threw his nose as he tried in vain not to become sick. It was too much and he turned over to the side and expelled what little food and water that he had in his stomach. There wasn't much but he was concerned with the amount of blood that came out of his mouth. 'Damn, there must be some internal damage. I need to get to the edge of the forest and send my patronus to Albus.'

So he gathered all of his strength and pulled himself to his feet. Severus pushed off the tree and slowly made his way to the next. He would rest of a couple of minutes and then continue to the next. The stops became more frequent and longer as his pain grew worse and worse. He continued to cough and spit out blood. He was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood but he continued to push on until he could no longer do so.

Severus made it until just the near edge of the forest when his body gave out and he collapsed in the middle of the floor. He didn't have the strength to pull himself up or to try to find his wand. All of his energy was spent, and he closed his eyes. But out of the darkness came a light, a beautiful gleaming sliver light. It approached Severus, and sat beside him. When the light faded, a woman was revealed. She wasn't just any woman though, but one with an iridescent beauty, long silver hair, and lavender colored eyes with hints of blue in them. She was dressed for hunting, with a silvery blue tunic and black leggings. She also had a silver bow and arrows strapped to her back and a sword on her hip. She is a goddess and the twin sister to Apollo.

Lady Diana looked at Severus with despair. Lord Zeus had sent word to her that one of Apollo's chosen were severely injured and needed to be watched over until Apollo could get there. She turned Severus over and began to analyze his injuries. She noticed the blood trail coming from his mouth when she felt for his pulse. The pulse was weak and she breathed a sigh of relief when she found it. She then used her magic to run a scan over him and discovered that his ribs were broken and that one of the broken ribs had actually pierced his lung, there was nerve damage from being held under the cruciatus curse too long, some damage to his esophagus from the stomach acid, blood loss, and other various injuries. The one that was most concerning her was the punctured lung. She set out to fix as much as she could until her brother could get here.

It seem like ages to Lady Diana as she worked on Severus and wondering where in the world Apollo was, when there was a flash of light. Apollo appeared and immediately rushed over.

"Diana, I'm so glad that you're here! Did Lord Zeus send you?"

She smiled at her brother and said, "Hello Apollo. I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Yes, Lord Zeus sent me to your chosen. I scanned him and his injuries are vast. I did what I could but he has a punctured lung from his broken ribs, nerve damage, blood loss, and other injuries."

Apollo growled and cursed Voldemort to the depths of Tartarus as he started to pull out his medical kit and began to administer potions, medicine, magic, and whatever else he could to finish what his sister had started. Diana watched her brother work swiftly to heal the man on the ground. "Apollo, why is he important to you?"

Apollo looked at his sister, "You know of the Child of Prophecy, do you not?"

She nodded her head, "I have heard of this child, the boy, Harry Potter. The child who will bring about the Old Ways. But what does this man have to do with him?"

Apollo sighed, "Everything. He has everything to do with the Child of Prophecy. He will be one of the guiding forced in young Potter succeeding in his tasks. He swore an oath to protect this boy in honor of his love for the boy's mother and her memory. Harry will need him in the upcoming months and years. Believe me Diana, when I say he is everything."

Diana looked at her brother in shock. She then looked at Severus in amazement, "I understand Apollo. He does have a will of iron and an amazing strength. I watched him as he traveled through the forest. He kept going until he couldn't go no more. What is his name?"

Apollo finished healing Severus and went to answer his sister's question, when someone else did instead. A deep, dark voice responded, "His name is Severus Snape."

Apollo and Diana tensed. Diana pulled out an arrow and Apollo reached for his dagger. Apollo called out, "Who are you?! Show yourself! NOW!"

A chuckled echoed throughout the forest as man stepped through the darkness. He was tall, with long black hair that fell to his waist. He has eyes as black as night, a trimmed black beard, a beauty that couldn't be described but the beauty was tainted a bit by death. He was adorned in rich black robes and in his hand was a pitchfork. Apollo and Diana gasped.

Apollo glared at him, "You cannot take him, Lord Hades! It is not his time!"

Lord Hades raised an eyebrow, "You know as well as I do, Lord Apollo that death comes for everyone. But you can be at peace because I am not here for him."

Diana lowered her weapon, "If you are not here for him, then why are you here?"

Lord Hades sighed, "I am here because I too have an interest in this young man who Apollo has healed. Severus Snape is not only important to you Apollo but to me as well."

Apollo and Diana looked at each other. Apollo stepped forward towards Lord Hades. "Why is he so important to you? What could he have possibly done to draw the attention of the Lord of Death?"

Lord Hades smirked, "Severus will bring me the soul of that wretched Tom Riddle, who thinks that he can escape me by trying to gain immortality from creating horcruxes. And Severus is also a Child of Death."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story. I am pleased that you like it and I thank those for the positive constructive criticism. It helps me to become a better writer. So enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think, the reviews inspire me to update sooner!

Chapter 8

Apollo and Diana looked at Lord Hades in shock. Diana exclaimed, "Child of Death?! What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that, my dear Lady Diana," said Lord Hades. "Severus is my Child. He is the one that I have chosen to wield my pitchfork and scythe for me in battle. He will have the power to bring forth death and destruction to the world. But he will also have the power for renewal and rebirth. Lady Persephone and I know without a doubt that he is ours. Lady Persephone has grieved for all the things that Severus has suffered, knowing that there was nothing that we could do about it."

Apollo shook his head, "It's impossible! The Oracle would have foreseen something like this, especially something of this magnitude! And how can he be yours? Did you have an affair on your beloved wife?"

Diana gasped and elbowed her brother. She couldn't believe Apollo's audacity! "Apollo!" She hissed.

Lord Hades glared at Apollo, "Bite your tongue, Lord Apollo before you find yourself at the end of my pitchfork! I have not cheated on my Persephone! Persephone had dreams of a child, who would be mortal but a wizard. This child would be powerful but would suffer many tragedies and become stronger as a result of it. Severus is my Child. He was conceived on May 11, which is the ancient Roman Death Holiday of Lumeria. On this date, Persephone knew that the child carried by Eileen Prince Snape was the one. So using our powers, with blessing from both the Fates and Lord Zeus, we combined our essence together and transferred it into the fetus. Persephone and I watched over them during the pregnancy to make certain that everything went through properly. Everything did and on January 9, Severus was born. I have never been so proud and happy in such a long time, since Persephone agreed to be my wife."

Apollo was slack jawed! 'Severus is Lord Hades and Lady Persephone's son?'

Diana was just as shocked but she didn't just stare stupidly like her brother, "You said that he has suffered much. What do you mean?"

Lord Hades sighed, "I will tell you all but first we must get my son to Hogwarts. I would hate for all the hard work that you and Apollo have done to go to waste."

Diana and Apollo looked back at Severus, who still lay on the ground serenely sleeping. Apollo went to go and pick him up when Lord Hades stopped him. "I will carry him, Apollo. I haven't held him since he was a baby."

Lord Hades vanished his pitchfork and glided over to Severus. Hades bent down, wrapped his cloak around and scooped Severus into his arms. He cradled Severus in his arms and looked down on him with such tenderness that Apollo and Diana looked away out of respect. 'My son', thought Lord Hades, 'You have suffered so and I am sorry that I haven't been there for you.'

"Let's go."

The group trekked through the remainder of the forest and up the hilltop towards Hogwarts. When the reach the doors, they opened of their own accord. Hogwarts is a sentient being and she recognized the Gods, granting them access to the building. "Welcome my Lords and Lady to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is an honor to have you within my halls." Hogwarts whispered into their minds.

"The honor is all ours Lady Hogwarts," responded Lady Diana. "Can you tell us where the Hospital Wing is? Lord Severus is injured and he needs assistance."

Hogwarts responded, "I will show you the way through images. I hope everything is alright with Severus. The poor boy has suffered so much within my hallowed halls, in his youth and now. I have tried to help but he's never realized it"

"He is fine for the moment, Lady Hogwarts. Thank you for everything that you have done for my son," said Lord Hades.

"You are welcome, Lord Hades."

The images flew through the groups mind and within moments they were arriving at the Hospital Wing. Apollo opened the door and Diana, with Hades following closely, entered. Hades placed Severus on the bed. Once there, Apollo stepped up and scanned Severus to make sure that all of the injuries were healed. Apollo gave word that Severus was in the clear.

Diana cleared her throat, "Now, Lord Hades, that Severus is safe and sound within Hogwarts. Will you tell us about his past?"

Lord Hades nodded, "Severus was born on January 9 to Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince Snape. Tobias didn't know that Eileen was a witch and was apoplectic when he found out. He thought that they were freaks and hated both of them. Severus never knew love from his parents. Tobias beat him at any chance and Eileen was too afraid and weak to give Severus the love that he needed. He was teased for his appearance, his intelligence, and his second hand clothes. The only person to show him any affection was Lily Evans. However that didn't last long as they came to Hogwarts. They were separated by Houses and both Houses were constantly fighting one another. She went into Gryffindor and him into Slytherin. The friendship between the two drew the attention of four boys in Gryffindor names the Marauders. These boys were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They went after Severus with a vengeance. They bullied, humiliated, and nearly killed my son! And that no good excuse of a Headmaster did nothing! He let those imbeciles get away with everything! As a result, Severus badly insulted Lily when she was defending him and it destroyed their friendship. She refused to forgive him. She never spoke to him again. Severus loved Lily with everything and this one mistake lead him down the path to the Death Eaters and to that wretched Tom Riddle. It was Severus who told Riddle of the prophecy that would lead to the deaths of Lily and James Potter. When he realized this, he returned back to the Light and did everything that he could to protect Lily and her family that is why you found him swearing that vow to protect the Child of Prophecy, Apollo."

Apollo looked horrified and Diana had tears running down her face. Diana reached over and pushed Severus's hair behind his ear. She caressed his face and said, "He has suffered and nothing was done whatsoever?"

Lord Hades shook his head, "No. Severus has no self-worth and is willing to die because he believes that no one truly cares for him at all. The one person who did, he destroyed their relationship and inadvertently lead to her death."

Diana shook her head and her eyes glittered with determination, "Severus will know that there are people who love him! He will know that he is not alone and that he does have a family! I'll watch over and protect him when you or Apollo can't. He will not suffer anymore! This I swear as my oath as the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt! Severus Snape will hurt no more and he will know peace!"

Silver light grew and glowed between Diana and Severus as the oath was sworn and settled into the both of them. Apollo stared at his sister in shock and Lord Hades smiled.

"Thank you Lady Diana. My son will have a worthy companion."

Diana blushed, "You are most welcome Lord Hades."

Apollo nodded and agreed with his sister. "I too swear an oath as God of the Sun and Healing that I will protect Severus to the best of my ability. He will no longer suffer and will find peace, love, and happiness. He will know that he is loved and that he does have a family! This is my oath and my bond!"

Gold light grew and glowed between Apollo and Severus as the oath was sworn and settled into the both of them. Diana smiled at her brother.

Lord Hades then swore his oath, "I, Lord Hades, God of Death and of the Underworld swear to protect and love my son with all and everything that I have. He will no longer suffer and will find comfort with me. He will know love and family. He will know peace! This is my oath and my bond!"

Black light grew and glowed between Lord Hades and Severus as the oath was sworn and settled into the both of them. Apollo and Diana bowed to Lord Hades.

"My Lords and Lady, the Headmaster is on his way to the Hospital Wing. He knows that Severus has returned. You must leave quickly if you wish not to been seen!" Hogwarts exclaimed.

Lord Hades looked torn, "I do not wish to leave my son."

Diana stepped forward, "I will watch over him. You need to get back to the Underworld and Apollo needs to get back to the Child of Prophecy. Severus will come to no harm. I will make certain of that!"

Lord Hades and Apollo nodded. Apollo said to his sister, "If you have need, don't hesitate! Send for me and I'll come!"

Lord Hades agreed, "Send for me as well."

Diana nodded. "I will. Now go!"

Lord Hades and Lord Apollo left. Diana looked down on Severus and placed a kiss upon his forehead. "You will be safe, I promise."

Lady Diana moved into the shadows just as Albus Dumbledore entered the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I hope that everyone had good holiday and new year! I'm so pleased that you are enjoying this story. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Harry. He will be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore knew something was off, that something was desperately wrong because it was taking Severus too long to return and Fawkes was anxious. He knew that when Fawkes was anxious, it meant that Severus was injured and in need of medical help. So he paced his office awaiting Severus's return when he felt the wards of Hogwarts shift. He knew Severus had returned. He flew out of his office and down the stairs to get to the hospital wing to make sure that Severus was alright.

Albus entered the hospital wing as swiftly as his feet could carry him. He eyes searched the beds when they fell upon Severus. He rushed over and took Severus's hand into his own. Severus seemed in a peaceful sleep but Albus had to be sure that Severus was in the clear and that he hadn't been harmed badly. Albus reluctantly let go of Severus's hand and went to go wake Poppy Pomfrey. Within a few moments both Albus and Poppy returned to the hospital wing and to Severus's side.

"Albus, what happened?!"

Albus shook his head at the question, "I don't know Poppy. Severus was summoned by Voldemort and I was waiting for him to return with his report. I knew something was wrong because of how Fawkes was acting."

Poppy cocked her head to the side as she drew forth her wand and began running medical scans over Severus's body, "What do you mean by the way Fawkes was acting?"

Albus sighed, "Whenever Severus is summoned or sent on a dangerous mission, Fawkes becomes anxious and fidgety. The increase of anxiety and movement always means that Severus is injured to some degree and in need of medical attention."

Poppy looked incredulously at Albus, "Your phoenix reacts that way when Severus is injured?!"

Lady Diana, who was hiding in the shadows, perked up at this piece of information. 'Fawkes is a phoenix! And the bird reacts whenever Severus is injured?! I need to speak to Apollo about this! I wonder if Fawkes is tied in some way to Severus. Maybe a familiar?'

Albus nodded, "Yes. I've always wondered about that. Fawkes seems to have a soft spot for Severus. I, sometimes feel that if Severus didn't walk down the dark path and didn't make those dark choices that Fawkes would have bonded to him."

Poppy glared fiercely at Albus, "Well if you had stepped up during his youth and punished those Marauders when they tormented Severus, then perhaps he wouldn't have gone down that dark path. My goodness Albus! Sirius led Severus to Remus when he was transformed into a werewolf! A werewolf! Severus would have died had James not intervened and never mind that James only stopped it because he didn't want his friends to go to Azkaban! And what did you do? You gave them a slap on the wrist and threatened Severus with expulsion in he spoke one word of Remus's condition! You never did anything, expect to drive home the fact that no one cared for him and never would! Don't you forget Headmaster; I tended to Severus each and every time! And you sat back and did nothing! So I don't want to hear you bemoaning his choices when you pushed him in that direction, for the greater good and all!"

Lady Diana's eyebrows soared, 'A werewolf?! What the hell was that man thinking?! It's no wonder that Lord Hades is out for his blood! And the headmaster wonders why Severus went down the dark path. I like her though. At least she has the courage to put that man in his place for his treatment of Severus.'

Albus gave Poppy a pained look and said nothing. Poppy shook her head at Albus in disgust and waited for the scan to finish. The silence dragged on for only a couple of minutes, but to Albus it seemed an eternity as what Poppy said rang through his mind.

'I know that if I did something in his youth that Severus would have never turned dark. But I needed an inside man to spy on Voldemort. I knew of Severus's love for Lily and his hatred for James and I used that to my advantage by pushing Severus to his breaking point. It had to be done for the greater good. It was the right thing to do at the time. I know that Severus is a good man and that I love him as if he were my own son, however there were some sacrifices that had to be made. But now as I look at Severus and listen to what Poppy said, maybe something did go wrong. God, what have I done? Does Severus truly believe that no one cares for him?'

Albus thought despairingly until there was a beep from the end of Poppy's wand indicating that the scan was complete. Poppy looked over at Albus, who was deep in thought and then looked down at the sheet. There was nothing that looked out of the ordinary except for one thing. Poppy's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, "My God! I can't believe this!"

Albus snapped out of his thoughts at Poppy's exclamation, "What! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Lady Diana leaned forward, anxious and tense, ready to come out if something was truly wrong.

Poppy looked wondrously at Albus, with tears running down her face, and then back at the sheet, "There is nothing wrong with Severus, expect for some bruising on his chest and ribs and a drain on his magical core. But this finding is more amazing, I would say miraculous!"

Albus's eyebrows rose upward, "Well what is it?!"

Poppy smiled and said, "Severus no longer has the dark mark! He is free Albus! He is free!"

Albus's jaw dropped open.

Lady Diana's eyes widened. 'Severus no longer has the dark mark!'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and to WB. I also do not own Apollo. Apollo is a Greek and Roman deity and has been around since the dawn of civilization.

Summary: It is fifth year for Harry Potter and the world as he knows it will be flipped onto its head. He's been kept in the dark and when the dementor attack happens an ally is revealed. The ally's name is Apollo and he will shape Harry Potter into something that the Wizarding World is unprepared for.

Author's Note: First chapter story. A work in progress, in which I am constantly revising, added to, and changing as I go. I know that it has been awhile but unfortunately life has just gotten in the way but I will not be abandoning this story. So you don't have to worry. And a big thank you to all who have review this story. Thank you soo much! Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 10

Lady Diana's mind raced with this new piece of information. 'Severus no longer has the dark mark! I wonder what caused it to disappear. Was it the result of the protections and oaths place upon him by myself, Apollo, and Lord Hades? I need to send word to Apollo immediately.'

Lady Diana waited as Poppy told Albus of Severus's clean bill of health. Albus looked down at Severus with his thoughts conflicted, 'On one hand I'm glad that Severus is free from Voldemort's grasp but on the other hand, the Order has just lost its spy and all the vital information that had been brought to them. How were the members of the Order to defend innocent lives without their inside man? I need to think this over and see what can be done.'

Albus looked at Poppy, "I think I will remain beside him tonight and see if he will need any help."

Poppy shook her head at Albus, "Severus will be fine Albus. There are no significant injuries that are life threatening and aside from the miracle of losing the dark mark, he is in perfect health. There is no need for you to stay. I will just reset the alarms around his bed, so if something changes I will know. You should return to bed and not worry, Albus. Severus is fine."

Albus hesitated, "If you are sure Poppy."

"I am Albus. Severus is fine. Now go to bed."

Albus nodded, "Alright, but if anything changes, I wish to notified."

Poppy agreed, "I will notify you if anything changes."

Albus sighed, "Goodnight Poppy."

"Goodnight Headmaster."

As Albus left the hospital wing, Poppy turned to Severus and whispered, "Severus, I'm so relieved that you no longer bare the dark mark. You are no free to do as you please and I hope that you will be happy and find love. If there is anyone deserving of happiness and love it's you. There will be no more suffering and no more pain. Sleep well Severus, be at peace."

Poppy tucked the blanket around Severus, reset the alarms around his bed and returned to her quarters. Lady Diana quietly crept out of the shadows and approached his bed. 'The woman, Poppy, need not worry. Severus's sleep will be undisturbed. And she is right, he deserves to be happy and loved and he will be!'

Lady Diana sat down in the chair that Albus had been sitting in, when there was a flash of light and a bird appeared on top of the headboard. Diana blinked as she focused on the bird, which was predominately red with flashes of gold mixed in. 'This must be Fawkes! What a beautiful phoenix!'

'Why thank you, Lady of the Moon! It's not every day that I am complemented by one of the Gods.'

Diana started and she stared at Fawkes. 'You can speak into my mind? You know who I am?'

'Yes, it's one of my many gifts. All the magical creatures can recognize the Gods as all magic stems from them.'

Diana smiled, 'Do you always watch over Severus when he is in the hospital wing?'

'Yes, and I also watch over him when he's not.'

Diana nodded, 'May I ask why?'

'I watch over him because he has such a beautiful soul, one of the most beautiful and magnificent souls that I have ever seen. I have always been drawn to him. There is something about him, something otherworldly. But his soul has been damaged and he has suffered so much. He allowed himself to be seduced by the evil that is Voldemort and did horrible things to innocent people. He walked the dark path and it is a path that I cannot follow. Even though he found the strength to turn away, he still carries the taint of evil.'

Diana nodded, 'Is that why you haven't bound yourself to him? Because he chooses to walk the dark path and carries some of that evil with him?'

'Yes.'

Diana sighed, 'What if I were to tell you that he no longer carries that evil, that he is finally free of it. Would you bind yourself to him?'

'Yes, with proof that he no longer carries it.'

Diana reached over and brought the blanket down. She then pulled up the sleeve on Severus's right arm, showing an arm free of the dark mark. 'He was released from the evil of dark mark tonight. I believe that the loss of the dark mark came from his winning the favor and protection of the Gods.'

'Which Gods?'

Diana straightened the sleeve and fixed the blanket. 'Lord Hades, Lord Apollo, and myself.'

'Severus has the protection and favor of the Lord of Death?! Why?!'

Diana looked at Fawkes, 'Severus has the Lord of Death's favor because he is Lord Hades' son. This is most likely the reason why you have been drawn to Severus, why he seems so other worldly to you. It's because he is otherworldly. He is essentially part god. And he is going to need all the protection that he can get.'

'Why?'

Diana smiled, 'Because Severus will protect the Child of Prophecy with his life.'

'Harry Potter.'

Diana nodded, 'Now do you see?' He was always worthy of you. He just needs to realize that himself.'

'I will bind myself to him as I have seen proof that he no longer bares the evil taint and that he has truly returned to the light and the Old Ways.'

Diana then watch in shock as Fawkes began to glow and intertwine his magic and essence with Severus. The light was so bright that Diana had to turn away. When the light faded, Severus was still asleep and Fawkes was still on the headboard but there was a difference to Fawkes. He still was predominately red but now there was a mix of gold, black, and silver mixed in. 'I am now bonded to Severus and I will protect him from now on.'

Diana smiled brightly. 'I need to tell Apollo of what has transpired. I have to get a message to him.'

'I will bring the message to Lord Apollo, if you wish.'

Diana looked at Fawkes uncertainly, 'If you are sure. I don't wish to separate you from Severus right after your bonding.'

'It is not a problem and I would be honored to bear the message of the Lady of the Moon.'

Diana smiled, 'Just tell him what has happened just now. He should have returned to the Temple in Delphi by now.

'I will be back.' And with that final thought Fawkes flashed out of the room. Diana looked down at Severus and shook her head, lightly laughing. 'See Severus, everything is already changing for the good. I wonder what reaction Severus will have when he realizes that Fawkes is now his familiar and bonded?'

Meanwhile, in Delphi, Apollo had just landed his chariot and ran into the Temple. He headed straight to Harry's room. As he reached the room, he was greeted by the Head Priestess. "How is he?"

"The child is fine and sleeping peaceful, my lord."

Apollo looked down at Harry as he slept on, oblivious to the world. "There have been no changes at all?"

The Head Priestess shook her head, "No my lord there has been no changes at all."

Apollo nodded, "Thank you for looking after him. That is all, you may return to you room and rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

The Head Priestess nodded, "You are welcome, my lord."

And with that, she left Apollo alone with Harry. Apollo pulled up a chair and sat beside Harry and scanned him for precaution to make sure that everything was ok. When he finished, he sat back and thought over the events that happened. He looked out the window and noticed that sky beginning to lighten. The dawn was coming in a couple of hours.

All of sudden, there was a flash of light and a bird was sitting on Harry's bed. Apollo blinked and stared at the bird. 'Forgive the intrusion, Lord Apollo. I come baring a message from the Lady of the Moon.'

Apollo jumped up in a panic, 'Is everything alright with Diana and Severus?!'

'Yes, there is no need to panic Lord Apollo. The message, I bare is one of good news!'

Apollo sighed with relief, 'What is the message?'

'The message is this, I am Fawkes. I am a phoenix and now I am the familiar and bonded of Severus Snape.'


End file.
